


Spring Sun and Dearests

by eli_the_aro



Series: Xanlow Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 2: Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Xanlow Week 2016, y'all i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_the_aro/pseuds/eli_the_aro
Summary: During a slow morning, Laslow and Xander cuddle in bed and discuss the future.





	

Laslow woke up with a warm body against his own, and to gentle kisses on his shoulders. He smiled softly, reaching a hand back to run his fingers through the silken locks on his fiance’s head, humming gently.

“Mornin’, love,” he mumbled, feeling the lips on his shoulder curved up in a smile.

“Good morning, Laslow. Did you sleep well?” Xander asked as Laslow curled up into his chest for cuddles.

“Mmhmm.” Xander chuckled , running a hand absently through pink hair.

“So, darling, I was thinking…”

“Thinkin’? Oh, sweetheart, I can’t do that yet…” Laslow whined, pressing his face to Xander’s chest, and Xander chuckled again.

“Darling, I want to talk about… Family.” Laslow shot straight up at that, blinking wildly at his fiance.

“F-family?” Xander nodded, and Laslow rubbed his eyes to clear them of sleep. “Wh-what about it, love?”

“I…” Xander paused, taking a deep breath, and Laslow realized he was holding his own. “I want to start one. A-as in, the two of us… and… children.” Xander was biting his lip and idly fiddling with some of his hair, and Laslow gulped, smiling shyly in response. 

“I… I think I would… would very much like that.” Xander beamed, and Laslow leaned forwards to kiss him. When he pulled back, he smiled again before adopting a questioning look. “But… How would we…” he began, and it was at this time that Camilla stepped into the room, beaming with motherly pride. Laslow squeaked and moved the blanket to cover his face.

“Now, now loves, don’t you worry about that! I’ll handle the pregnancy, once we find a well-reputed spell for same-sex procreation, as we shouldn’t put our kings at risk, we’ll help you bring a child born of both of you into this world.” She very obviously had complete control of the situation, so Laslow nodded slowly. “Lovely!” she cheered before leaning over to kiss her brother and brother-in-law-to-be on the cheeks before leaving. Laslow then turned to his fiance for explanation.

“Camilla insisted on helping us bring heirs and children into the world, and she heard of no spells without serious consequence for male pregnancy, and she is finding herself incapable of producing her own children… She wants to bring someone else’s children into the world. She plans on adopting afterwards. But… I wish to help her follow her dreams, and when it benefits us in such a way…” Laslow leaned up to kiss Xander.

“I’m glad it’s a situation that helps both us and your- I-I mean, _our_ sister.” Xander smiled, soft and warm, and it reminded Laslow of the sun in late spring, warm and comforting.

…

Camilla held her ever growing belly with pride, showing off her maternity clothes with glee as she walked the halls of Castle Krakenburg, late in May, just a week before the “child” was due. Her back was strained with all the weight at her front, but she walked tall and proud despite this, as proof of her strength and joy. She knew the children were ready to be born that day though, so she changed course for her room, calling on maids to get the midwife and her brothers as she walked, smiling down at her chest.

…

Laslow cried with joy as he was handed his daughter, her little smile just like that of her father, like sunshine in the spring, and he knew her name.

“Soleil. We should name her Soleil.”

…

Xander held his son close to his chest, the small boy holding his sister’s finger, and he realized the child was as dear to him as his husband, his siblings, his sword-

He knew what to name his son.

“Seigbert. We should name him Seigbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOO IM DONE WITH FAMILY
> 
> y'all i love surrogate mom camilla tho like she would volunteer to do that just so that she could play a part in helping them get a family so yeah, watch out for "fear" tomorrow!! (but don't expect angst, i just write fluff for this site)


End file.
